


Exclusive Royal Canterlot Wedding Playset

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: (I just want to get this squared away right now- Travis is a dick in this)Sal thought Travis had loved him all these years.But now, after about a year of being married, that seems to have changed.This is the story from both prospectives."Exclusive Royal Canterlot Wedding Playset" & "Exclusive Royal Canterlot Wedding Playset (2)" by Cats Millionaire





	1. Chapter 1

**Sal**

 

Sal sits on the edge of his and Travis's bed, letting his husband sing and play with his hair.

**"I love, love, love it. My exclusive royal Canterlot wedding playset"**

He lets his mind drift off to what had happened earlier that morning. He didn't know what he did wrong. He didn't expect what happened to happen. He'd just asked a question.

**"I love, love, love it. Every day with you is so utterly perfect"**

He had asked about adopting a kid. Even though they'd only been married for a year, they had been talking about it even before then. He was just bringing it up. That's when he got yelled at.

**"I just want to brush your hair. I just want to mirror your mare. I just want to play horsie house with you all day"**

_"I just thought now would be a good time"_ He'd said.

**"Yeah I'm a green eye'd fake. I'll chew you all the way down. I wanna take all your love 'til it's gone"**

_"It's just like we're freshman again"_ He'd said.

**"Yeah the queen of frauds. You never knew who I was. I wanna hold you captive. Forever in this fog"**

He'd started crying.

**"I love, love, love it. My exclusive royal Canterlot wedding playset. I love, love, love it. Every day with you is so utterly perfect"**

He'd tried to run.

**"I love your dull plastic eyes. I hope you never see through my disguise. I just want to play bridle bride with you all day"**

He'd cried harder.

**"Yeah I'm a green eyed fake. I'll chew you all the way down. I wanna take all your love 'till it's gone"**

_"You're becoming just like you're father"_ He'd said.

**"Yeah I'm the queen of the frauds. You never knew who I was. I wanna hold yoi captive forever in this fog"**

He'd cried what felt like even harder then during the accident.

**"I wish the hive would go away. I just want to bathe in this buffet. I just want to play pretend with you all day"**

He'd screamed.

**"I don't care if I have to move your little mouth. I'll make my own fake Shining Armor sounds. I just want to keep you all to myself"**

He'd started to bleed.


	2. (2)

**Travis**

Travis sits behind his husband, playing with his hair as Sal sings to him.

_"I love, love, love it. My exclusive royal Canterlot wedding playset"_

He can hear the slight bit of disgust and sadness, but tries to focus on how possessive he sounds. He lets his mind drift to earlier this morning.

_"I love, love, love it. Every day with you is so utterly perfect"_

Sal had asked about adopting a kid. Even though they had been married for only a year, they were still talking about it before then. That's when he yelled at him.

_"I just want to brush your hair. I just want mirror your mare. I just wanna play horsie house with you all day"_

**"Now would be the worst time"** He'd said

_"Yeah I'm a green eyed fake. I'l chew you all the way down. I just wanna take all your love 'till it's gone"_

**"It's nothing like we're freshmen again"** He'd said.

_"Yeah I'm the queen of the frauds. You never knew who I was. I wanna hold you captive forever in this fog"_

He'd punched him in the face.

 _"I love, love, love it. My exclusive royal Canterlot wedding playset_ _. I love, love, love it. Every day with you is so utterly perfect"_

He'd caught him before he could leave.

_"I love your dull plastic eyes. I hope you never see through my disguise. I just want to play bridle bride with you all day"_

He'd punched him in the stomach.

_"Yeah I'm a green eyed fake. I'll chew you all the way down. I just want to take all your love 'til it's gone"_

**"I'm nothing like my father"** He'd said.

_"Yeah I'm the queen of the frauds. You never knew who I was. I wanna hold you captive forever in this fog"_

He'd broken his arm.

_"I wish the hive would go away. I just want to bathe in this buffet. I just want to play pretend with you all day"_

He'd grabed a knife.

_"I don't care if I have to move your little mouth. I'll make my own fake Shining Armor sounds. I just want to keep you all to myself"_

He'd cut one of Sal's hands.

" _All to myself"_

**_"All to myself"_ **

_"All to myself..."_


End file.
